<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daiki Dai-chan Dai-tan by rotlicht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630073">Daiki Dai-chan Dai-tan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht'>rotlicht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Top Aomine Daiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[AoAka] Seperti biasa, Aomine malas-malasan dan menolak mengerjakan giliran mencucinya. Tapi Akashi akhirnya punya cara yang jitu ... ya, walau harus dibayar dengan harga diri.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou &amp; Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daiki Dai-chan Dai-tan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daiki."</p><p>Masih.</p><p>"Daiki?"</p><p>Masih belum.</p><p>"… Aomine?"</p><p>Dan masih belum.</p><p>Oke, ada apa dengan pacarnya yang penggila basket ini? Padahal kemarin dia setuju tukar giliran mencuci. Lalu sekarang malah tidur-tiduran di ruang tengah, di depan televisi yang menyala, sedangkan dia malah memakai <em>headphone </em>dan membaca majalah porno?</p><p>Apa-apaan.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Clek</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Ow! Sakit, oi!" protes Aomine karena <em>headphone </em>yang menempel di kepalanya ditarik paksa dan ditenteng Akashi dengan tanpa perasaan. <em>Headphone </em>itu baru dibelinya dua hari lalu kalau boleh tahu! Uang hasil kerja sambilannya selama tiga bulan! "Dan jangan perlakukan barangku dengan—hei!?"</p><p>Akashi memboyong <em>headphone </em>yang warnanya senada dengan rambut kekasihnya itu menjauh. Untunglah, sekalipun tangan Aomine bisa menjangkau, dia tetap kalah dari refleks dan kecepatan tangan Akashi sehingga <em>headphone </em>itu belum bisa didapatnya. "Tidak akan kukembalikan sampai kau bereskan cuciannya," ujar Akashi tegas, bahkan sampai ke raut mukanya.</p><p>"Bukannya sudah kucuci?!" Majalah porno yang tadi sedang dibacanya digulung, kemudian digunakan untuk menunjuk keranjang cucian merah muda besar di pojok ruangan yang mana sudah ada tumpukan pakaian yang memang sudah dicuci di dalamnya. "Tadi pagi, saat kau masih tidur, aku sudah mencucinya!"</p><p>"Tapi kenapa tidak sekalian dijemur?" Nyaris Akashi melempar <em>headphone </em>di tangannya kalau Aomine tidak langsung bangkit berdiri untuk mengambilnya kembali. "Jatah mencuci itu sama dengan menjemur juga, Aomine Daiki yang terhormat. Jangan buat aku—"</p><p>"Aku sedang malas, Sei, kau saja."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Twitch</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sudah … lama sekali sepertinya sejak terakhir kali Akashi marah pada Aomine. Ya, memang, harus diakui kalau laki-laki yang sudah dipacarinya sepuluh tahun ini selalu ada saja tingkahnya yang menyulut emosi. Tapi, sungguh, ini pertama kalinya sejak ia <em>jadian</em> dengan Aomine.</p><p>Amarahnya sudah benar-benar mencapai batas.</p><p>Huuuh, tapi, entah bagaimana dia kepikiran cara lain. Walau … ya … ini akan menodai harga dirinya sedikit sih. Tapi daripada harus sampai ada pertumpahan darah, sepertinya ini bukanlah ide yang buruk.</p><p>Akashi menarik napas, cukup banyak, sampai dia merasa tenang dan sanggup untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah melayang-layang dengan liar di dalam kepalanya.</p><p>"… Jemur pakaiannya sekarang, <em>Dai-chan</em>."</p><p>Aomine yang sudah bersiap untuk tiduran, seketika tersentak. Matanya bulat sempurna ketika menatap Akashi yang juga menatapnya. Ada semburat merah muda tipis di sekitar pipi putra Masaomi itu. "… Hah?"</p><p>"Jemur pakaiannya, <em>Dai-chan</em>. Aku … mohon?"</p><p>"…"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Gyuuu!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oke! Apa ini?!</p><p>Tunggu, tunggu! Barusan itu … Akashi?! Atau ini hanya Aomine yang sudah ada di alam mimpi karena tadi dia berniat untuk tidur siang?!</p><p>
  <em>Heh?! Seriusan?!</em>
</p><p>Melihat Akashi yang kian memerah, Aomine jadi ikutan panas. "Tu—eh?! Ap—tadi kau bilang apa?!"</p><p>Kekasih merahnya itu kelihatan tidak ingin mengatakannya lagi. Tapi secara mengejutkan, dia malah mengulanginya, "… Jemur pakaiannya, Dai-chan. Aku mohon."</p><p><em>Shit</em>. Aomine tidak tahan.</p><p>Majalah dan <em>headphone</em>—terutama <em>headphone </em>yang padahal sejak tadi paling dia "sayang"—dilempar begitu saja ke sembarang arah, kemudian tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dibawanya ke pelukan. Pucuk kepala, telinga, pipi, juga bibir tidak luput dari ciuman gemas Aomine yang diberikan dengan <em>lumayan </em>brutal.</p><p>"Kenapa … kenapa kau harus semanis ini, <em>Sei-chan</em>?! Aku tidak tahannnn!"</p><p>"Ap—jangan panggil aku begitu!" Akashi berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan Aomine yang … astaga! Kenapa dia bisa sekuat ini?!</p><p>"Tapi kau sendiri memanggilku Dai-chan!" bela si biru. "Lagipula, bukannya senpai-mu yang 'lembut' itu juga memanggilmu begitu? Kalau dia boleh, harusnya aku juga dong?!"</p><p>Sambil masih terus mencoba melepaskan diri, Akashi sedikit berteriak, "Tidak! Ini dan itu beda cerita!"</p><p>"Apa maksudnya ini dan itu beda cerita?" Bukannya menuruti Akashi yang ingin dibebaskan, Aomine justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menempelkan kedua pipi mereka. "Aaah, senangnya! Oh, tapi," Haah, akhirnya dilepaskan juga dekapan mematikan ini, walau tangan kekarnya masih saja memegangi lengan Akashi dan tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi ke mana-mana dulu, "kalau Dai-chan, itu kedengaran seperti Satsuki."</p><p>"…" Ya … terus? "… Memangnya kenapa?"</p><p>"Kurang senang saja." Tubuh Akashi kembali "berciuman" dengan dada Aomine, namun kali ini mantan <em>ace </em>Akademi Too itu tidak menggunakan dekapan supernya. "Aku ingin kau punya panggilan khusus, benar-benar <em>khusus </em>hanya untukku."</p><p>Huh, apa-apaan ini.</p><p>Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi menggelengkan kepala, menolak. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur, bukannya? Bisa mendengar aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang <em>sangat </em>tidak biasa seperti tadi. Jangan <em>dikasih hati minta jantung</em>."</p><p>"Di saat aku pacarmu sendiri?"</p><p>Akashi mengangguk. "Sekalipun kau pacarku sendiri."</p><p>"Tapi kalau sebagai gantinya aku yang akan terus mencuci sekaligus menjemur setiap harinya, bagaimana?"</p><p>"…"</p><p>Oh tidak, ada tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan ternyata.</p><p>Mantan kapten timnya semasa SMP itu memutar kepala, memandang Aomine dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, "Apakah itu? Biar kulakukan asal kau sungguhan pegang kata-katamu."</p><p>Sedang Aomine balas memandang dengan pandangan, "Jadi kau memang tidak niat dari awal, eh, memanggilku dengan panggilan imut itu? Kau ini selalu saja ada maunya."</p><p>Tersenyum getir, Aomine pun berkata, "<em>Maa</em>, setelah 'chan', masih ada lagi <em>suffix </em>yang jaaauh lebih manis dan imut. Dan aku ingin kau menggunakannya."</p><p>Dahi Akashi mengerut. "… Apa itu?"</p><p>"Hm? Kau tidak tahu?" Akashi menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dengan polosnya. "Oke, karena aku baik, jadi aku akan memberitahumu, <em>Sei-tan</em>."</p><p>"… Hah?"</p><p>Aomine mengangguk. "Itu tadi. <em>Sei-tan</em>."</p><p>Mata merah itu terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali, menandakan si empunya yang bingung. "… <em>T-tan</em>?" Aomine mengangguk semangat. "… Dari mana pula itu?"</p><p>"Mungkin … dari anak-anak?" <em>Random </em>sekali tebakanmu, putra Aomine. "Ya, pokoknya itu! <em>Tan </em>itu lebih imut dari <em>chan</em>, dan aku ingin kau memakai itu <em>khusus </em>untukku. Nanti aku akan benar-benar jadi tukang cuci dan jemur setiap hari. Bagaimana? Hm?"</p><p>"…" Baik, tampaknya Akashi sudah tidak ada pilihan. Turuti saja apa mau prianya yang satu ini, agar <em>supaya </em>dia juga bisa punya banyak waktu bersantai ke depannya.</p><p>Tarikan napas panjang dilakukan si kepala merah, persiapan mental juga dirasa cukup.</p><p><em>Yosh</em>.</p><p>Matanya menatap Aomine, terasa malu-malu. Tak lupa dengan pipi yang memerah tipis, Akashi akhirnya berkata, "D … Dai …-<em>tan</em>?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BRUUUUUU</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Itu tadi suara darah yang keluar dari hidung Aomine. Banyak sekali yang keluar, omong-omong, mungkin satu ember lebih. <em>Damage </em>yang diberikan Akashi Seijuro kalau sudah berlaku manis ternyata tidak main-main ya.</p><p>…</p><p>Beberapa minggu setelah peristiwa itu, rupanya Aomine sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Padahal Akashi sempat berpikir kalau si biru itu akan menyerah setelah jalan seminggu, tapi ternyata tidak. Setiap kali keranjang cucian sudah penuh, dia pasti akan langsung mencuci dan tak lupa menjemur setiap helai pakaiannya juga sang kekasih.</p><p>Seperti sekarang. Hari ini memang sudah waktunya untuk mencuci lagi, dan, ya, ketika Akashi bangun, Aomine sudah ada di halaman belakang sedang menjemur pakaian mereka. Betapa rajin dan taatnya sampai membuat Akashi tak kuasa menahan senyum.</p><p>"Pagi, <em>Dai-tan</em>." Ya, sayangnya Akashi juga harus tetap memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Tapi sekarang dia sudah lebih terbiasa sih, jadi tidak apa lah. "Rajin banget ya, seperti biasa."</p><p>Aomine menoleh dan pamer sengiran bahagia. "Demi panggilan sayang dari Sei, aku harus rajin dong," katanya riang.</p><p>Akashi mendengus. Senyumnya malu-malu. "Mmm, mau teh atau kopi?"</p><p>"Kopi." Kembali Aomine ke pekerjaannya yang tinggal lima atau enam pakaian lagi. "Gulanya agak dibanyakin ya? Kopi dari ayahmu itu ternyata pahit jug—"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Buk</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Hampir pegangannya pada kaos Akashi yang hendak dijemur terlepas ketika tiba-tiba ada tangan kecil yang melingkari pinggang. Akashi memeluknya, tanpa terduga.</p><p>Wajah Aomine seketika menghangat. "S-Sei—"</p><p>Meski tidak bisa dilihat karena mukanya tenggelam di punggung, Aomine masih bisa merasakan kalau Akashi sama-sama hangat, seperti dirinya. Lalu sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan, "… Terima kasih sudah mau menurut dan pegang janji. Aku sayang <em>Dai-tan</em>."</p><p>"…"</p><p>Oooh, Ya Tuhan. Hamba-Mu, Aomine Daiki ini, tahu kalau ini memanglah sebuah anugerah dan berkah yang Engkau berikan, tapi apakah ini juga cobaan? Karena sekarang "barang" yang ada di antara kakinya sudah menegang, padahal ini masih terlalu pagi. Jam enam saja belum ada.</p><p><em>Maa</em>, kalau sudah begini ceritanya, terpaksa Aomine harus bisa membawa Akashi "mandi bersama" nanti. Mau tidak mau, <em>harus</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>